


Through the Shimmering Blue

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - bonus challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Stargate - All Series
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't get it. You teleported us from England to America, stopped the time and dragged us through a facility with high level security to look at a blue vertical pool of water?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Shimmering Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge of summer pornathon 2011. Edited.

“I don't get it. You teleported us from England to America, stopped the time and dragged us through a facility with high level security to look at a blue vertical pool of water?”

“It's not a pool, it's a gate to different planets.”

“I'm never going through that thing.”

“It was you who wanted to go somewhere exotic.”

“I meant Madagascar or Guinea kind of exotic.”

“This will be much better, you'll see,” says Merlin, glowing with excitement.

“Why don't you just magic us there? This looks dangerous.”

“It's really far away. I'd be exhausted. And I don't want to spend our wedding night just sleeping. Besides, it's perfectly safe. And even if something happened, I'd get us to safety.”

“If you're sure... Let's get it over with then.”

Merlin takes Arthur by the hand and leads him to the gate. They watch their reflection in its shimmering surface for a while before Merlin distracts Arthur by a kiss and pulls them through.


End file.
